denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Internal Affairs
Internal Affairs (감찰국, Gamchalguk / 監察局, Kansatsu-kyoku / 監察局, 監察局, Jiānchá jú), a.k.a. Bureau of Internal Investigations and Inspection Department is the organization of the Church of Madonna in Denma. Inspection Department also old English version's name. Summary It's first mentioned in Rami Record (8) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Sixteen (24). It's first appeared in Sixteen (25). Their headquarters is a square shape floating on some planet. In (14) - Ch.101, Quanx inspectors are based mainly on the inspection team. When Guardian priests are damages any of Patron's properties or cause some trouble with the Patron's side, they'll faces here. In (19) - Ch.106, the priests belong to inspection team are called the Black Chapter (검은 사제단, Geomeun sajedan / 黑い使徒, Kuroi shito / 黑色司祭们, 黑色司祭們, Hēisè sījìmen). They're using Transcriptome. Inside there're prison and Reformation Institution that contain dangerous people. In the Reformation Institution, the problematic priests are held in solitary confinement and read the Madonna's Bible to them. History A Catnap At least A Catnap ~ Sixteen, Black Chapter inspectors are wearing a black long coat. Unlike the game, the ankh is gray. They and the Security Department are detects Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. They and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. A Catnap ~ at least 10 years ago In Sixteen (2), several years later, Balak was hiding in the name of Ham. In (19), Ran tells Ham (Balak) will return to the Black Chapter. Balak will make his come back, but his heart will secretly hold a seed of conflict and division, which will found a new story to take place later. Balak was an Ex-Black Chapter, and in (29), it's reveals that he was determined when he left to here. 7 years ago Korah was a rookie agent. Edel's uncle, Ham, was an Ex-Black Chapter. His real name is Balak. There was a factions inside. Gatsu was the head of here and Max, the deputy head of here, he led a group that was against Gatsu. These're higher than regular priests. The prison was designed to lock up Hyper-Quanx, so the prisoner can't breaks out unless prisoner is assisted by the insider. So there's no way that the Bureau would let Quanx prisoner escape so easily. The punish prison break is execution upon capture. The outside the 50km radius of the prison to have prisoner declared as an escapee by law. They run prison Abronah. This is where people serve people's time after the final sentence. There're also transcriptomes here. Current time 7 years later, Black Chapter inspectors are wearing a white or ivory long coat instead of the black long coat. And Balak becomes the director here. And, on both sides of him, there're bull horn and horned nose. Lang monastery on planet Tulou is like a training school for the Black Chapter. In Pigear (29), the directors of Silverquick's station 7 stop Yahwah because he didn't report the Gaal's booster guns. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to here yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Characters A Catnap *Gatsu *Deputy director of Internal Affairs: 7 years ago, he guessed he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. In the past, he was in the Security Department. *Balack *Internal Affairs member: He first appeared in A Catnap (2). He's Gatsu's man. Actually, he's spy sent by the Security Department, so he reports to the Chief of Security Department that Gatsu has Balack in the search team. *Gray marks *Yellow green *Black hair He first appeared in A Catnap (8). He last appeared in (68) - Ch.390. He's Earth Mimicry Quanx. He tries to penetrate the cube with some ability but fails. He puts into a hand to earth and mimicries a big hand to earth. The big earth hand beat to the Security Department, but it's blocked on the cube. The firefighters sees him and say each other that he's doing it all by himself. The prisoner identification chip, which was implanted inside Hades' head when he was in their prison, and it started working again, so he feels dizzy and nauseated and completely paralyzed soon and gets caught by him. They're return to the Headquarters except for the restoration team. Here's a fan art. January 17, 2014 - Gatsu Boot - Das Beer Boot parody *Purple hair He first appeared in A Catnap (39) - Ch.361. He last appeared in (124) - Ch.446. He's Teleporting Quanx. He belongs to a supporting team. Yellow hair says the Internal Affairs don't hold him in here and he told him that he'll continue with his recovery at the Security Department, and they'll be in big trouble if the See's Command Center finds out that they kidnapped one of the Security agents, and the food here is the worst he's ever had. *White hair He first appeared in A Catnap (50) - Ch.372. He last appeared in (68). He's Memory Reading Quanx. He can project memory. 7 years ago *Gatsu *Max: 7 years ago. In the past, he was in the Security Department. *Korah: 7 years ago, he belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Horned nose: He first appeared in Sixteen (23). He last appeared in A Catnap (47) - Ch.369. He's Balak's junior. He knows Asherah. 20 years ago, he's surprised to sees Balack (Balak) kneels in front of the judo instructor. 7 years ago, he belonged to the Gatsu's group. He becomes the deputy director here. *Balak (Balack) *Bull horn: He first appeared in Sixteen (25). He last appeared in 12. A.E. (4). He's Balak's junior. 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. He uses teleport. He becomes the deputy director here. Here's the fan art. 2014 - Source *Right-Hand man for Gatsu: He first appeared in Sixteen (26). He last appeared in (29). He belongs to the Gatsu's group. Here's the fan art. 2014 - Source *Mr. Tear: 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. Current time *Balak (Balack): Director *Bull horn: Deputy director *Horned nose: Deputy director *Deputy director: In the past, he was in the Security Department. **Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary: She first appeared in God's Lover (7). She last appeared in (9). Her pattern of head is similar to vulva. She reports that Yahwah's mind map was far off from the church's simulation, and he's included Ephraimite Quanx in the missions even though the Academy of Science were done with their study. The deputy director of Internal Affairs and she says Yahwah isn't planning the Night of Adams to find his original body and Yahwah even fell into coma from the aftermaths of the damage control. She says Korah will be find the firearm maker. Korah says her who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. Korah disturbed so hangs up the phone. *Korah *One inspector: He first appeared in 14. A.E. (2). He last appeared in God's Lover (7). He's heterochromia. His right eye is yellow and his left eye is violet, almost like Max. But his relationship with Max isn't known. He's regular Quanx. He thinks ponytails are overrated. He and his colleague are approach the Yahwah's original body. He and colleague are reports to the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary. The deputy director of Internal Affairs orders them to dismiss. *Another inspector: He first appeared in 14. A.E. (2). He last appeared in God's Lover (7). He's regular Quanx. He thinks long straight hairs are overrated. He and his colleague are approach the Yahwah's original body. He and colleague are reports to the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary. The deputy director of Internal Affairs orders them to dismiss. Gallery Internal Affairs.png|Sixteen (25) Max.jpg|Sixteen (26) E0055448 4f0172abb7abf.jpg|Sixteen (29) Gatsu.gif|Sixteen (35) Director Balak.jpg|12. A.E. (4) InternalAffairsandSecurityDepartment.gif|A Catnap (11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON InternalAffairsVideo.png|A Catnap (11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20180505 205136.jpg|A Catnap (13) 20180428 170325.jpg|A Catnap (29) Category:Church of Madonna Category:Organizations Category:Internal Affairs